


Casings

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror!Universe Fiona's typical day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Female Trope Fest](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/333494.html), Prompt: Fiona, Mirror!Verse. thank you to afullmargin for beta!

Every morning, she rises to bundle the children off to school. It’s five o’clock, with steaming coffee and bowls of oatmeal.

Shannon is twelve and Samuel is five; they are apple-cheeked and freckled, and Fiona hovers and fusses as she packs them lunches and piles them off into the bus. The wind whips up off of Sullivan Street and she burrows into her sweater, searching the streets for muggers.

The afternoons are the hardest. That’s when he’s gone, off with Sam plying their cons. She sits in her chair with tea, plump and worried, staring at the door and praying they won’t break in. Michael’s father leads the gang; his wits are sharp, and no finer man than Michael Westen has ever plied the trade. She knows but waits, and waits, for something terrible to happen to him.

He is his father’s son, and she rises to the occasion very rarely. She is his sheltered Irish rose; she needs nothing but him to make the world right. He knows and tries to make himself safer.

At night she holds him and runs her fingers over his bullet scars, worshipping him silently.

If only he didn’t so love the guns she hated, then she wouldn’t worry so much.


End file.
